Friends to lovers
by idiotizzy
Summary: Len and Kaito became friends at school being the loner types but they complete each other Many things can happen when a maid cafe event is near and when they aren't enough girls for it, so Len has to take the responsability since he is a troublesome kid and needs good grades


I made some changes in the fic and i added the quotations so it can be easier to read, hope you like it :3!

* * *

It was a normal school day for Len he woke up sleepy as always and didn't wanna go to classes so he skipped them, he went to the backyard went the bell rang.

He was enjoying it... He didn't like the teacher or loud crowds (which are usually the clasrooms) or neither working.

Suddenly he heard a deep voice and turned around, it was a blue haired guy who used to skip classes like Len

"What are you doing here in class time?"-Asked The blue haired guy

"Just skipping-Said Len mocked and by the way, who are you...?"

"My name is Kaito, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too..."

Kaito sat at his side "So you don't like school, huh?"-Asked Kaito

"Not that much... I don't find it interesting"-Said Len

"We can be friends, would you like that..?"

"H-huh!?"-Said Len impressed

"Well... As i see you don't have many friends and i'm in the same situation... So, would you like to?"

"S-sure..."-Said Len blushed

The bell rang and Kaito went to the council office and Len went home

He couldn't stop thinking about that one guy who asked if he wanted to be friends, he had never experienced that feeling

He went out for a walk and he heard again that deep voice, he turned and it was Kaito, he ran into him and asked what was he doing out late night

"I went to the market and bought some food"-Said Kaito"

"Would you like to come over?"-Asked Kaito smiling

"Ehm... I don't want to be a hindrance..."-Said Len ashamed

"It's ok! There's no problem"

"O-ok..."

They went to Kaito's house and made some food for both

"Thanks..."-Said Len

"So tell me... Why don't you like school?"

"Uhm, i just don't like classes, i'm not good at making friends and it gets really boring"

"I see... Well, i'm happy because we get to be friends now"-Said Kaito Smi"ling

Len blushed and answered nervous, "M-me too!"

Kaito laughed, they talked all night long like if they had know each other for a very long time

Len was feeling so happy, he had never felt this way before...

When Len headed home the only thing he could think was Kaito he felt he's heart racing everytime he thought about him...

"N-No way! It can't be!"

Len had never felt in love so he felt strange the next day

Everytime he sees Kaito at school he blushes

They lunched togheter at the backyard and talk as always

"Hey, you want some?"-Asked Kaito holding a piece of his lunch

Len opened his mouth and ate the piece of food Kaito gave him

"Shit! What have i just done!? But it felt pretty good and it was kinda cute..."-Thought Len blushing so hard

"Are you ok?"-Asked Kaito

"You're kinda red..."

"Y-yes! I'm ok"-Said Len in a nervous voice

You have a piece of food in your face...

"Hu...?"

Len couldn't finish his sentence because his lips were being pressed with Kaito's lips

They both were enjoying the kiss but they had to separate because of their breath

"What was that...?"-Asked Len blushed

"Sorry... I couldn't hold it... Is just that you looked so cute"

Len blushed even more... "What if someone saw us?"

"No problem..."

"Huh?"

"Len i like you... I wanted to meet you because you seemed to be an intersting person, and i was right"

Len was shocked... He just hugged Kaito and said

"I like you too... So much"

When they faced each other they kissed again

The next day being a couple holding hands, while walking in the hallway they saw a poster which was about a maid cafe

They separated and walked to their classrooms

Len thouhgt it was stupid, when he entered to class they selected the maids but there was a problem... There weren't enough girls so the teacher asked Len if he could do it

"No way i'll do that!"

"Please, and besides i can give you extra points since you have been skipping class"

"Tch...! Shit"-He whispered

"Fine!"-Said Len annoyed

"Thanks a lot!"

When Len told about the situation to Kaito, he laughed

"Don't laugh..."-Said Len pouting

"Haha.. Don't worry you'll look cute!"-Said Kaito petting Len's head

"Tch...""

When the day finally came and the maids were ready Kaito was looking for Len

"Len! Where are you!?"

When he opened the door to an empty classroom he opened the locker and saw Len

"What are you doing here? You are suppoused to be dressed by now"

"I-i don't want to..."

"C'mon, it'll give you extra points and you could let your hair down so no one thinks you are a boy..."

"Alright..."

Len went to the dressing room, he dressed up and took of his ponytail

"D-don't laugh...!"

"It's ok, i won't"

Len came out blushed and the only thing Kaito could do was blush so hard and stare at such a cute little boy

"Y-you look so cute!"-Said Kaito blushed

"I-i have to go..."

They went to the cafe and many people had their eyes in Len

"Hey, isn't she cute!?"

"Yea you are right..."

"We should go with her..."

Some dudes came with Len and started asking him many things

"Are you single?"

"You're a cute girl..."

"We should go out..."

One of the guys raised Len's skirt

"What are you doing!?"-Said Len scared

"Just playing... Hehe"

"Stop!"

Kaito punched those guys and took Len out of the event

"Are you ok...?"

"Y-yes, thank you..-"Said Len scared

Kaito hugged Len and took him to another place

They went to a clasroom with a few desks and sat on the floor

"You know... You look really cute in that outfit"-Said Kaito smiling

Len sat between Kaito's legs facing him holding him by the neck

"You think so...?"-Asked Len blushing

"Of course you do!"

"Then... Can i give some pleasure to my master...?"

"Of course, little boy..."

"As you wish my master..."

Len kissed Kaito in a passionate way holding him by his neck

"I can be more cute for you... Master..."-Said Len in a mischievous way

Kaito grinned and proceeded to kiss using his tongue

Len was moaning in pleasure for the kiss

When they separated Len went down to Kaito's crotch, he played with his bulge a bit by giving little bites above his jeans and then proceeded to take them off

"It's pretty big, isn't it..?"-Said Len enjoying the view

He started licking the tip and slowly started sucking it

"Mmm... Tch!"

"Let it out Kaito... I wanna hear your voice..."

"So you wanna be mishievous, huh?"

Kaito inserted his fingers into Len's entrance

"Ahh!... More, more!"

"And you like it rough too? You are a very special boy..."-Said Kaito

Len started sucking faster leading Kaito to cum

"Ahh...! Oh boy! You are really good at this"-Said Kaito in a hoarse voice

"Everything to give pleasure to my master..."-Said Len licking Kaito's cum from his fingers

Kaito grabbed Len by his wrists and layed him down on the desk they had in front and Kaito started thrusting slowly holding him by the wrists

"Should i take my dress off, ahh! M-master...?"

"No, leave it, you look really cute in it"

"Ah... Ngh...!"

"It's ok... "Kaito kissed Len's neck and whispered in his ear, "you are a dirty boy, aren't ya?"

"Sure i am... Ah..! Master! Do it faster!"

Kaito started thrusting faster and deeper

"Ahh!"

"Oh.. So that's your spot, huh? C'mon say you want it..."

"I want it... All of you master!"-Said Len in between moanings

Kaito played with that spot for a while and when he was reaching his point he grabbed len by his chin and kissed him deeply...

"I'm comming Len..."

"Do it inside master, ah! Please...!"

"Ahhh! Mmm!... Ah!"

Kaito came inside Len

Len stood up in his knees and sucked Kaito's member again

Kaito came inside Len's mouth, he swallowed Kaito's cum

Kaito kissed him licking the cum in his lips proceeding to play with their tounges

Both were exhausted but they had to get out of the clasroom as soon as possible because the event has ended

They went out and headed to their homes, Len was going to stay at Kaito's place

"Len..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you...

"I love you too"

Both smiled at each other and kissed


End file.
